


Lightning

by chrissy_sky



Series: Halloween 2015 [5]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xellos is accidentally struck by lightning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Lighting - Someone is caught off guard by a sudden storm…

He didn't expect for Xellos to be caught off guard by the lightning. If Zelgadis hadn't been looking directly up at the fight, he would have missed it.

But Xellos wasn't human. When the lightning struck him, the human form Xellos took in this plane of reality became distorted. As if he were some conduit for the electricity. Xellos' scream was inhuman as his body was tugged and pulled in a way Zelgadis couldn't describe, before exploding out of him. Xellos landed about a mile from the fight, still sizzling and heavily wounded.

Zelgadis found him but he wasn't sure how to treat the Mazoku. After all, he definitely wasn't human. 

"I'm fine, Zelgadis-san," Xellos wheezed as he sat up to survey the damage to his form. "I can heal once I return to the Astral plane."

The sorcerer nodded mutely. He thought it would be awhile before he was comfortable talking to Xellos again, after seeing him like that. 

It wasn't just not being able to help, but being reminded by stark reality of what Xellos was. 

Xellos hadn't been the only one caught off guard. 


End file.
